Field
The present disclosure generally relates to human-machine interfaces, and more specifically, to gesture-based interfaces.
Background
Smart devices, such as smart cellular phone, often provide sophisticated user interfaces. Many of these interface designs are focused on touch screens and visual feedback. Smart devices with multi-touch screens like the iPhone and iPad are widely used and popular today. The touch screen provides a very versatile interface where software buttons, sliders and many other inputs can be manipulated by the user to control the device. However, in some situations, such a detailed visual interface may not be ideal. For example, when driving a car, safety is very important that the user's eyes should remain on the road, not on the device. Another example is jogging while listening to music on a portable device. In this situation, a user may not want to be required to look at a display screen in order to make song selections or adjust volume.